This invention relates to an electromagnetic contactor in which a permanent magnet is interposed in a magnetic circuit formed in an electromagnetic block including an armature and a pair of yokes so that magnetic flux of a coil in the electromagnetic block will act on magnetic flux of the permanent magnet for shifting the armature to cause contacts in a contact block in the contactor to be opened and closed.
The electromagnetic contactor of the kind referred to finds its usefulness when the same is employed for closing and opening an electric path provided in connection with machine tools, electric heating means, air conditioning facilities and so on.